With the advent of new technology, people are more reliant on electronic devices/systems in their daily routine. This causes an increase in manufacturing and producing of electronic devices and systems. Manufacturing and producing electronic devices require following stringent guidelines and strict procedures where oftentimes parts have to be transported and moved to various locations, process stations, and production plants. These parts and devices are made in many multiples of sizes and form factors, which causes manufacturers the need to maintain inventory of transport carriers (most commonly Joint Electron Devices Engineer Council (JEDEC) trays) that are specific to the device size and/-or process step in which it is involved, the devices need to be securely located and indexed in cavities in conventional trays. Causing manufactures the need to manage thousands or tens of thousands trays to fill all the size needs. Currently, there is no effective and easy way to move electronic substrates from one location to another. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for a mobile electric carrier device that can easily and safely transport power electronic substrates and coupons with no size or form factor restrictions.